User talk:Ketsumaye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pfhorpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Pfhor (Race) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vanguard7 (Talk) 02:48, December 4, 2009 clarify Could you please specify as to what pages need a "MASSIVE" cleanup?--Vanguard7 03:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Haha, sorry for my terrible english, but only two links for the levels in Infinity work, and in Pfhor (Race) there was a 7 reference like this : the pfhor having 3 eyes is a seven reference because 3+4=7. Those pages need clean up. and when i found the levels' articles, all of them were only one sentece.Ketsumaye 16:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) First off: Have ya counted the number of levels in the original Marathon? Let alone the entire trilogy? It takes days just to get one chapter finished out, and, like everything else in this wiki, its a work in progress. Secondly: 3 eyes + 4 ( pfhor is pronounced for or four) = 7 --Vanguard7 03:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) There are a LOT of levels, i know, but the articles are really short. I know the effort you have put into this wikia, but a single person can't handle ALL the information. The seven reference, i didn't notice that. I think there is officially TOO many levels, but that is beside the point. Im trying to attract more users to help me, like suggesting a merge with the Traxus project (among other reasons), and eventually asking pfhor help in the Halopedia forums, but I just don't think that the fans are there anymore. Marathon's glory days are over, and fans fall away fast.--Vanguard7 03:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, that is because too much people don't know about Marathon, there are many that only know Halo, they don't think about Bungie's past works. Marathon is a great game, but i prefer Halo over Marathon for two main reasons: 1- I have not played Marathon myself, but i know the history, the characters and all that stuff, so i have no idea how is the gaming experience. 2- Marathon's history is too mysterious. I like videogames with a full and deep history. I even the name of Johnson's cigarretes, but i don't know where, how or why the Cyborg was turned into a, well, cyborg. I know there are Marathon fans out there, but they also think only they know about this series. You only have to find them.Ketsumaye 21:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 1: I myself play Halo way more than Marathon, and can relate to the need to play a modern, popular, fps. 1.2: If the issue is availability, you can download Aleph-one, if not, I can understand. Coming off of a full 3-D shooter to a 2.5-D game with less than stellar graphics is hard... 2: In that I think you are right... Most of Marathon's backstory is buried in walls of barely comprehendible text in hidden terminals, but Hamish Sinclair always has the answer. The Last Part: Generally, the only people with any knowledge of Marathon are the hardcore fans that just don't die (ooh-rah). But that is both a help and a hindrance.--Vanguard7 04:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) (Re):I'm Sorry That's all right, but you do have a point, these pages aren't very high-quality. But that is why this is a wiki, multiple people working together make pages better (that rhymed!).Vanguard7 23:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You are also right, but I think I was a complete asshole when I said that this wiki sucked cock, and with it, your work and everyone's, too.Ketsumaye 23:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC)